1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a method of using phenotypic markers in commercial seed or plant cultivars containing proprietary traits, without actually physically linking the marker to the presence or absence of the proprietary trait, to facilitate the identification of the harvested grain, and further allowing a collection of fees for the proprietary traits based on the presence of the marker in the harvested grain.
2. Background
The introduction of genes into plants, either through genetic transformation or through marker assisted breeding, results in the development of cultivars with improved characteristics. These improvements include such characteristics as enhanced agronomic performance or value-added end-use properties.
It is well known in the art that a phenotypic difference such as leaf color or seed coat color may distinguish a plant or seed line from other similar lines. An alternate seed coat color has been incorporated into the genes of sunflower seeds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,192 (Fick). However, many plants that have been improved through technological manipulation may not be visually distinguishable from unimproved plants. The lack of easily distinguishable characteristics makes it difficult to collect a fee for the proprietary trait or traits, or to otherwise track harvested grain containing the trait.
The current methods of generating seed cultivars with a phenotypic leaf color or seed coat color are labor intensive and impractical. The flowering habits of the plants constrain the process. Hand pollination is expensive and time consuming. The use of genetic male sterility systems requires complex methods of female seed increase, thus placing significant constraints on plant breeding and necessarily results in hybrids that segregate for male fertility.
Thus, there exists a need and desire for a simple method of detecting the presence of proprietary traits in plants, seeds, or harvested grain to facilitate collection of fees for the proprietary traits. A method of efficiently generating large quantities of seed cultivars with a phenotypic leaf color or seed coat color is also desired.